


Bibliography and credits

by EliLeFey



Category: harry potter arthurian mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/pseuds/EliLeFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That which has inspired me to write this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliography and credits

Bibliography and Credits In addition to online sources I am using what I learned from Uma and her crew, from Uma’s Tools of Magick on Stanyan, sadly no longer in business. It was a fantastic store and I learned a great deal.

The first book I read on magic was by Z. Budapest, but that book was lost in a move some years back.

The library at the University of San Francisco had an extensive collection of books on the “occult” dating back to medieval times. I spent many hours there. Not as cool as Hogwart’s library, but it’s pretty nice, and read just about everything they had on magic and Druidry.

Special thanks to Fr Woznicki for his seminar on the Philosophy of Magic.

Not a jkr fan, had to force myself to read the books, so I use the magnificent Harry Potter Wiki for all facts about HP.  It's an amazing site.  

Of course, there are too many fanfiction authors to mention here.  If I were jkr I would simply hire them, they are far better writers.  Stick to marketing, miss/ter jk  Sorry you're so ashamed of your own gender you tried to hide it, and made a boy the main character.  At least Charlotte Bronte made a girl her main character, and now, unlike then, women authors are not discriminated against, so face it, jk, you are sadly typical of today's women who are essentially collaborators, slaves who resent forced off the plantation.  Her heroes are lying jerks, the only good character, Severus Snape, was killed off horribly. Lily was a nasty bint who turned her back on her oldest friend, who backed her up when she was alone.  She did not deserve any love, and face it, if they hadn't died, James would have cheated on her and walked out before their 5th anniversary.  Way to promote 50s values, get married right out of high school and start spewing out crotchdroppings!   Women like her are why women will never be equals.  And she can't write.  She's even worse than Danielle Steele.  BTW, there are real witches and magic is an integral part of all religions, and I, for one, think jk is a total whore slag for making such a joke out of their beliefs.  

Next time, why not make fun of the Catholics?  Or Mormons?  

 

The following is a partial list of books I am using as sources

Asimov, Isaac  The Foundation Series   

Bolen, Jean Shinoda MD Goddesses in Everywoman A New Psychology of Women 1984 Harper Perennial NY NY

Bradley, Marion Zimmer The Mists of Avalon Great read, this is how you write about magic. Don’t like the ending, so I kind of rewrote it in my works.

Carroll, Peter J. Liber Kaos 1992 Samuel Weiser Inc York Beach ME

Carroll, Peter J. Liber Null & Psychonaut An Introduction to Chaos Magic 1987 Samuel Weiser Inc York Beach ME

Hine, Phil Condensed Chaos An Introduction to Chaos Magic 1995 New Falcon Publications Tempe AZ

Jade, [Judith De Fran] Protection Spells & Charms 1986 Original Publications Plainview, NY

Leeming, David From Olympus to Camelot, The World of European Mythology 2003 Oxford University Books NY NY

Leslie, Mike  ImproThe Magical Personality Identify Strength and Weaknesses to Improve Your Magic 2002 Llewellyn Publications, St Paul, MN

Roob, Alexander  The Hermetic Museum: Alchemy & Mysticism  1997 Benedikt Tashchen Verlag GmbH

Rosenberg, Donna World  Mythology An Anthology of the Great Myths and Epics 1999 NTC Contemporary Publishing Group Chicago IL

Sun Tzu The Art of War Translated by Thomas Cleary 1988 Shambhala Publications Inc Boston MS

Valiente, Doreen An ABC of Witchcraft Past and Present 1973 St. Martin’s Press, NYC NY

Worth, Valerie The Crone’s Book of Words 1982 Llewellyn Publications St. Paul, MN

 

I have been inspired by many authors and borrow a great deal. Many of the ideas for the social structure in Avalon was from Marge Piercy’s Woman on the Edge of Time. There are so many writers who made my life better and taught me so much it is difficult to list them all. From Charlotte Bronte to Joseph Wambaugh, they help shape my view of the world, life, death, and everything in between.


End file.
